Leif L. Albertsen, "Der Begriff »Lehrgedicht«", in: Das Lehrgedicht, Aarhus 1967, S. 10-29.
Die Wörterbuchnotizen zur Geschichte des Begriffes »Lehrgedicht« sind ungenügend. Es gilt daher zunächst, den Begriff in seiner geschichtlichen Entwicklung und in seinem Spannungsverhältnis zu benachbarten Wortfeldzentren zu bestimmen. 1 Zuerst wird der Begriff teils als locker definierte Bezeichnung verschiedener Dichtungsformen, teils als streng definierte Gattungsbezeichnung verwendet, um etwas völlig anderes auszudrücken als das, was heute unter «Lehrgedicht« verstanden wird. Diese Vorgeschichte fällt in die Jahre zwischen der Mitte des 17. und der Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts. Die Möglichkeit, mehr oder weniger beiläufig den Begriff »Lehrgedicht« zu bilden, gibt es von dem Zeitpunkt an, zu dem man gewisse Dichtungen als spezifisch lehrhaft betrachtet. Der älteste Beleg für den Begriff ist aber streng terminologisch; als Terminus wurde der Begriff »Lehrgedicht« im Jahre 1646 von G. Ph. Harsdörffer geprägt. In dessen damals erschienenem »Gesprechspiele Sechster Thel« heißt es: »Die Art folgender Gedichte, ist, meines Wissens, noch von keinem Teutschen Poeten zu Werke gebracht worden, . . Wir nennen es Lehrgedichte«Zugabc 92f. . Als Lehrgedichte bezeichnet Harsdörffer hier drei seiner »Andachtsgemähle«25,41,45. ; diese Gedichte bestehen aus jeweils zwei Teilen: einer parabolischen Handlung und einer epimythischen Deutung dieser Handlung, die sich teils in der Ueberschrift, teils in einem zweiten Teil des Gedichts findet. Eine nähere Definition und einige praktische Beispiele dieser in Deutschland angeblich neuen Dichtart bringt Harsdörffers »Nathan und Jotham: Das ist Geistliche und Weltliche Lehrgedichte« in zwei Teilen aus den Jahren 1650-51. In der Vorrede charakterisiert der {10} Verfasser den Begriff als eine erfundene, ausdeutbare Begebenheit und deren angehängte Ausdeutung: »Es sind aber in allen Lehrgedichten zwey Stücke zu betrachten: der erste ist der Vortrag, oder die Erzehlung der Begebenheit; das zweyte die Deutung oder Auslegung, welche zu Zeiten leichtlich zuverstehen, zu Zeiten mit eingeschaltet, zu Zeiten absonderlich folget.« Harsdörffer unterscheidet dabei das »Lehrgedichte)« von der sogenannten »Lehrgeschichte« und dem Lehr- gesicht(e)«. Das Lehrgesicht ist eine dogmatische Vision, die Erscheinung einer den Menschen belehrenden Gottheit oder Allegorie; unter einer Lehrgeschichte will Harsdörffer eine tatsächlich geschehene, didaktisch ausdeutbare Begebenheit verstehen; ad hoc erfunden sind dagegen die Lehrgedichte, »welche Gedichte den Alten gedienet, wo die Geschicht ermangelt«, und die an sich mögliche, aber erdachte Begebenheiten oder auch Götterfabeln oder Tierfabeln enthalten können.Eine ähnliche Unterteilung der Gattung, mit Beispielen versehen, findet sich bereits in Harsdörffers »Gesprächspiele Siebender Theil« (1647) 166-186. Vom einfachen Gleichnis unterscheiden sich Lehrgedicht und Lehrgeschichte durch ihren Umfang; von »Fabeln und gemeinen Märlein . . welche . . von den berühmsten Leuten zu Geistlichen und Weltlichen Händeln gebrauchet werden«, unterscheiden sie sich durch ihre Allgemeingültigkeit und objektive moralische Verbindlichkeit.4. Natürlich verwendet Harsdörffer nicht diese Termini. Es scheint aber sinnvoll zu sein, bei aller Wahrung der Reize alter Ausdrucksweisen in der Charakterisierung der Einzelaussagen eine wissenschaftliche Sprache zu verwenden. Dies wird besonders bei der späteteren Betrachtung der Gattungstheoretiker des 18. Jahrhunderts notwendig sein. Harsdörffer belegt sowohl die Gattung Lehrgedicht als die Gattung Lehrgeschichte mit Beispielen aus dem Alten und Neuen Testament.Eine Lehrgeschichte sei etwa 4. Mos. 21, 8f., die Joh. 3,14 ihre Deutung findet; Lehrgedichte seien z. B. 2. Sam. 12,1 ff., die Stelle, von der Harsdörffer den Titel für sein Buch genommen hat, - oder Matth. 22,2ff. In den zwei Teilen des »Nathan und Jotham« gibt es neben Gedenksprüchen, Rätseln ... Unter den Titel fallen überlieferte und auch neu erdichtete, moralisch erbauende Handlungsverläufe oder »Fabeln«, in denen teils mythische, teils fingierte, teils allegorische Personen oder auch Tiere auftreten. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen ist alles Prosa, nur sind im Teil II im Abschnitt »Nathan« 23 der 150 Lehrgedichte Kirchenlieder nach bekannten Melodien. Im Teil II im Abschnitt »Jotham« findet sich als No. 26 ein Lehrgedicht über das Lehrgedicht; es trägt {11} den bezeichnenden Doppeltitel »Fabeln oder Lehrgedichte« und beginnt »Das Lehrgedicht hat einen Palast, auf den freyen Schauplatz der Welt erbauet, mit grossen offnen Fenstern, wie jener Römer erwünschet, in demselben aber wenig Ingebäu, und nur eine dicke runde Spiegel-seulen, welche die wunderbare Eigenschafft, daß sie der Menschen innerliche Fehler und ungestalte Laster, als in einem Krystallen Spiegel, zeichen kunte. Viel nun die sich auf diesem Marck befanden, lieffen hinzu, und sahen« etc.6. Diesem Lehrgedicht gilt Harsdörffers besondere Vorliebe. Noch imJahre 1677 zitiert er es in seinen »Deliciae Mathematicae et Physicae Der Mathematischen und Philosophischen Erquickstunden Zweyter Theil Bestehend in fünffhundert nützlichen und lustigen Kunstfragen, nachsinnigen Aufgaben, und derselben gründlichen Erklärungen«. Auchandere Lehrgedichte im Sinne Harsdörffers finden sich hier und ananderen Stellen seines umfassenden Werkes. Nach den Lehrgedichten gab Harsdörffer auch Lehrgeschichten heraus: »Der Grosse Schau-Platz, Lust- und Lehrreicher Geschichte. Das erste hundert ... 1651«, »Das zweyte hundert, . . 1651«. Diese Lehrgeschichten behandeln wirkliche Geschehnisse; in polyhistorischen Aufsätzen werden manche Kuriositäten beschrieben. Die Trennung der Gattungen ist freilich nicht scharf, da in diesem Werk auch Lehrgedichte vorkommen.7. Im Index des ersten Teiles finden sich die Stichworte »Fabel« und »Lehrgedichte«; von jenem wird auf dieses hingewiesen. Die unter diesem Stichwort enthaltenen Prosastücke sind nach moderner Terminologie Fabeln. Als Lehrgedichte bezeichnet Harsdörffer also die auf antikeTraditionen zurückgehenden, überwiegend prosaisch verfaßten Parabeln und Götter- und Tierfabeln. Im Sinne Harsdörffers wurde der Terminus in der folgenden Zeit z. B. von Anna Sophia, J. G. Rabener, Chr. A. Roth und J. A. Schlegel verwendet. Einen bewußten Rückgriff auf Harsdörffers Terminologie bietet »Der treue Seelenfreund Christus Jesus, Mit nachdenklichen Sinn- Gemählden,anmuhtigen Lehrgedichten, und neuen geistreichen Gesängen, Abgebildet und fürgestellet durch Fräulein Annen Sophien Landgräfin zu Hessen . . 1658«. In diesen »Geistlichen Betrachtungen« finden sich 7 »Lehrgedichte«8. 19, 48, 74, 182, 207, 234, 257. und 2 »Lehrgeschichte«; alle neun Gedichte sind in gebundener Form, überwiegend in Alexandrinern. Die Lehrgedichte zählen zwischen 50 und 100 Verse und enthalten eine Parabel, die etwa ein Viertel des Gedichtes umfaßt, und eine {12} christliche Deutung mit einem Ausblick auf das Jenseits. Angeschlossenist bisweilen ein Gebet. In einem Fall geht die Landgräfin von keiner parabolischen Handlung,sondern von der Beschreibung eines Bienenstockes aus; in einem anderen Fall übernimmt sie eine Parabel aus dem Neuen Testament.182, 257 nach Luc. 14,16ff. Die erste »Lehrgeschichte«289. unterscheidet sich dadurchvon den »Lehrgedichten«, daß die Handlung historische Personen betrifft, in casu Themistokles. Der Begriff »-gedicht« bezieht sich also wie bei Harsdörffer auf die erfundene Fabel; sehr aufschlußreich ist hierfür die folgende Selbstkorrektur: »Betrachte hierbey folgendes Lehr-Gedichte, oder vielmehr Lehr-Geschichte, wie solches G. P. Harsdörfer in dem Schau-Platz seiner Lust- und Lehrreichen Geschichten angeführet«314. . Weitere Lehrgedichte im Sinne Harsdörffers wären Justus Gottfried RabenersDer Großvater des Satirikers. Die Vita der meisten der hier genannten, wenig bekannten Dichter findet sich in der ADB, auf die hiermit hingewiesen sei. Es wurde auf die Biographie nur Bezug genommen, wo die Dichtung dies nahelegte. im Jahre 1691 erschienene »Nützliche Lehr-Gedichte«, 100 Parabeln oder allegorisch ausdeutbare Anekdoten in Prosa, ferner die im Jahre 1698 erschienenen »Hundert und Ein und Dreyßig Lehr-Gedichte« von Chr. Andr. Roth, ebenso viele Fälle prosaischer Wiedergabe christlicher Parabeln, gelegentlich mit angehängten KirchenliedernDie Charakteristik des Inhalts beruht auf einer freundlichen Mitteilung der Universitätsbibliothek Greifswald, die den Band besitzt, aber nicht entleiht. , schließlich auch »Der Unzufriedene, ein episches Lehrgedicht in acht Gesängen«, ein Werk J. A. Schlegels aus dem Jahre 1745, ein märchenhafter Roman in Alexandrinern, in dem die stets unzufriedene Hauptperson immer neue Metamophosen erlebt, bis epimythisch gelehrt werden kann: »Genießen, was man hat, ist Weisheit«. Als J. A. Schlegel sein Gedicht schrieb, ließ sich »Lehrgedicht« als Bezeichnung verschiedener Gebilde verwenden. Erst 1746, hundert Jahre nach der terminologischen Fixierung durch Harsdörffer, wird der Begriff wieder zum Terminus erhoben. Daß sich der Begriff in der vorhergehenden Zeit immer wieder bilden ließ, liegt auf der Hand. Entsprechend finden sich verwandte Bildungen wie »Lehrgewächs«, »Lehrlied«, »Lehrgesang«. {13} Ein schönes Beispiel für eine einmalige Bildung bietet Johann Rist 1652: »Neuer Teutscher Parnass, Auf welchem befindlich Ehr' und Lehr Schertz und Schmertz, Leid- und Freuden-Gewächse Welche zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten gepflanzet« usw. Wie der Unterschied zwischen Scherz und Schmerz, zwischen Leid und Freud, ist auch der zwischen dem Ehrgedicht und dem Lehrgedicht insofern eine Polarität, als jenes subjektiv-rhetorisch bleibt und dieses der Objektivität zustrebt. Die weitere Analyse des Verhältnisses des Lehrgedichtes zum Ehrgedicht gehört in ein späteres Kapitel. Rist verwendet den Begriff »Lehrgewächs«nicht, um eine Gattung streng zu definieren. Dasselbe gilt für die Bezeichnung »Lehrlied« bei Joachim Vinzelberg, dessen »Lehr- Buß- Trost- Bitt- und Dank-Lieder« im Jahre 1654 erschienenExemplar ÜB Göttingen.. Vinzelbergs Gedichte sind Kirchenlieder mit beigefügten Melodien; auch noch seine No. 20, »Ein ander Danklied für den güldenen Friede«, das in 230 trochäischen Langversen die Kriegesgreuel und Gottes Güte beschreibt, ist für denGesang gedichtet und steht der Hymne näher als der gedanklichen Epik. Ebenso an den Rand der Geschichte des Begriffes gehört die Bezeichnung »Lehr- Gesänge«, die Ph. v. Zesen wählte, als er 1675 den Anfang der »Nachfolge Christi« in Kirchenlieder übersetzte. Unabhängig von Harsdörffers Terminus ist auch Chr. Weise: »Reiffe Gedancken, Das ist Allerhand Ehren- Lust- Trauer- und Lehr-Gedichte« aus dem Jahre 1683. Weise äußert sich nicht näher darüber, weshalb er denBegriff »Lehrgedicht« wählt, unter dem er Gelegenheitsgedichte, Kirchenlieder und auch strophische moralische Episteln zusammenfaßt, die sich inhaltlich an die Episteln Senecas anschließen. Das sorglose Durcheinander seiner Gedichte bezeugt deutlich, daß sich Weise um keine terminologische Klärung der poetischen Gattungen bemüht hat; anderseits findet sich bei ihm zum erstenmal der Begriff in der Bedeutung, in der er später zum festen Terminus werden sollte. Den Inhalt der Lehrgedichte Weises wird daher ein späteres Kapitel behandeln. Zur Bezeichnung der Gattung »Moralische Epistel«, und zwar der Epistel bei Brockes, wird der Begriff etwa vierzig Jahre {14} später verwendetChristian Friedrich Weichmanns Gedicht »Auf Sr.Hochweisheit, Herrn Lic. Brockes . . Poesien«, in: »Irdisches Vergnügen . . « (21724) Blatt C2: »In Sing-Gedichten ist Er unser Pindarus; In Schriftender Natur mehr, als Lucretius; In Lehr-Gedichten kann kaum Flaccus ihn erreichen; Satyren machen Ihn zum Teutschen Juvenal; In Ueberschriften weicht Er keinem Martial; In Lob-Gedichten muß fast Claudian Ihm weichen; In Seinem Mord-Gedicht' ist Er ein Statius; In Hirten-Liedern gleicht Er dem Theocritus; Im Uebersetzen kann kein Eoban Ihm gleichen.«, aber anderseits wendet kurz vor 1745 noch Zer- nitz ihn in abwertendem Sinne an, um das schmeichelnde Loblied eines unwürdigen Poeten zu charakterisieren. Dabei steht der Begriff in einem Gedicht, das der Gattung zuzusprechen ist, die wenige Jahre später selber als Lehrgedichte bezeichnet wurdeC. F. Zernitz: »Versuch in Moralischen und Schäfergedichten« (1748)72ff.: »Der Mensch, in Absicht auf die Selbsterkenntnis« Vers 322-326: » . .hör des Schmeichlers Mund, O Held! dein erstes Lob, dein Nichts gerühmter Thaten, Läßt ihm zu deiner Reu ein Lehrgedicht gerathen. Von Klugen nur allein ist Beifall wahrer Ruhm, Und den erlangest du, wird Pflicht dein Eigenthum« usw. Zernitz starb im Jahre 1745.. Wenn schon im Jahre 1736 das anscheinend dem deutschen Wort nachgebildete dänische »Laeredigt« als Bezeichnung der Gattung poema didacticum vorkommt, so muß diese Vorwegnahme einer späteren terminologischen Anwendung als zufällig bezeichnet werden, da die dänische Sprache auf dem Gebiete solcher abstrakter Bildungen ganz von der deutschen abhängig ist.Die Vokabel steht in »Nye Tidender om Laerde og curieuse Sager« (8. 11.1736) 713f. in der Besprechung eines Werkes von Joseph Trapp: »Praelec-tiones Poeticae« in der 3. Ausgabe. In nachantiker Tradition faßt Trapp als poema didacticum Werke von Lukrez, Vergil und anderen zusammen. Die Werke, die Harsdörffer und der ältere Rabener als Lehrgedichtebezeichnet hatten, werden im Jahre 1746 von Gellert besprochen, allerdings in einem Aufsatz mit dem Titel »Nachricht und Exempel von alten deutschen Fabeln«; sie werden jetzt nicht mehr als Lehrgedichte bezeichnet, denn dieser Begriff ist nach 1745 ein recht fest abgrenzbarer Terminus geworden, der eine literarische Gattung bezeichnet, die nicht lehrhafte Exempla geschweige denn Kirchenlieder umfaßt. Wieland hat 1752 Schlegels »Unzufriedenen« nachgeahmt, aber sein Werk nicht ein Lehrgedicht genannt, und J. A. Schlegel selber handelte in der »Einschränkung der Schönen Künste«, einer freien Uebersetzung {15} des Batteux, die er 1751 herausgab, eingehend von einer Gattung Lehrgedicht, die dadurch zu charakterisieren ist, daß es in ihr keine Handlung gibt, und die Werke von Hesiod, Lukrez und Boileau, aber nicht den »Unzufriedenen« von Schlegel umfaßt. 2. In den Jahren nach 1745 wird der Begriff Lehrgedicht auf eine Gattung angewendet, die bereits lange geblüht hatte, als deskriptives Gedicht z. B. bei Thomson, als philosophisches Gedicht nicht nur bei Lukrez, sondern auch bei Haller. Im mittleren und späten 18. Jahrhundert ist eine weniger streng definierte Verwendung des Begriffes selten. Nachdem der Begriff in seinem enger umgrenzten Sinne gelegentlich bei Weise, Gottsched und anderen vorgekommen war, bietet C. J. Sucro 1747 die erste Definition des Begriffes als Terminus für die Gattung, die damals ihre Blüte erlebte, und deren Eigenheiten man sich nun klar machte. Es wäre falsch, Gottsched für den Anreger und Theoretiker der Gattung zu halten. Gottsched handelt in seiner »Critischen Dichtkunst« in den ersten drei Ausgaben aus den Jahren 1730, 1737 und 1742 nur ganz kurz »Von dogmatischen, heroischen und andren größern Poesien« und rechnet sie nicht zur Dichtung, weil sie keine Fabel besitzen. Neben Werken von Empedokles, Vergil und Opitz rechnet er zu dieser Gattung auch die Lobgedichte aus feierlichen Anlässen, also die sogenannten Ehrgedichte. Erst im Jahre 1751 fühlt sich Gottsched veranlaßt, das Kapitel umzuschreiben und zu erweitern; damals war die Anwendung des Begriffes als streng definierte Gattungsbezeichnung aber schon allgemein üblich, und die Gattung hatte fast schon ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. In den beiden ersten Ausgaben seiner »Critischen Dichtkunst« findet Gottsched Platz für eigene Musterbeispiele der einzelnen Gattungen. Unter den dogmatischen oder heroischen Gedichten(11730) 521-537; (21737) 619-637. ist eins: »Hamartigenia, Oder: Lehr-Gedichte vom Ursprunge des Bösen« ein Beispiel für die neue terminologische Verwendung des Begriffes. Auch weist der Index der 2.Ausgabe unter dem Stichwort »Lehrgedicht« nur auf die dogmatischen, nicht auf die sogenannten heroischen, also lobenden Gedichte hin. Allerdings zeigt das dritte und letzte Beispiel für Lehrgedichte bei Gottsched vor 1751, seine »Gedichte« aus dem Jahre 1736, daß Gottsched an der Grenze zwischen Ehr- und Lehr {16} gedicht, ja an der Gattung überhaupt sehr wenig gelegen ist.Als Gottscheds Schüler J. J. Schwabe im Jahre 1736 die »Gedichte« des Meisters herausgab, bezeichnete er als »Lehrgedichte« 13 poetische Festreden, in denen ein konkreter Anlaß durch einen rhetorischen Ueberbau ausgeschmückt wird. Diese Gedichte sind zwar mit dem verwandt, was Haller als Ausgangspunkt nahm, und werden daher unten kurz betrachtet, sie gehören aber nicht in die Gattung, die nach 1745 Lehrgedichte genannt wird. Allenfalls ein »Moralisches Lehrgedichte« von J. Fr. E. Fabricius aus dem Jahre 1762 bewahrt die Bedeutung des Terminus, die er in den 1730-er Jahren bei Gottsched und Schwabe hat. Als Gottsched schließlich im Jahre 1751 den Begriff selber als Terminus verwendet, ist er nicht bestrebt, ihn klar abzugrenzen.Noch die 3. Ausgabe der »Critischen Dichtkunst« aus dem Jahre 1742 benötigt lediglichgut 6 Seiten des Kapitels »Von dogmatischen, heroischen und anderen größeren Poesien«, um die »unter dem Namen dogmatischer Poesien, oder Lehrschriften« zusammenfaßbaren Werke zu besprechen, als da sind die Naturlehre des Empedokles, die Astronomie des Arat, Lukrez, Vergils Georgica, Ovid von der Kunst zu lieben und über die Mittel gegen die Liebe, Horaz und Boileau über poetische Kunst, Abt Genests physische Philosophie, in englischer Sprache Philipps über die Obstbäume und Pope über Kritik. In deutscher Sprache weiß Gottsched nur einen bedeutenden Verfasser von dogmatischen Poesien zu nennen, abgesehen von den kurz und kritisch erwähnten »Lehr-Gesängen« des Philip von Zesen: »Opitz«, heißt es, »hat uns den Berg Vesuv und das schlesische Vielgut, imgleichen von der Ruhe des Gemüths, und endlich vier Bücher Trostgedichte in Widerwärtigkeit des Krieges . . abgefasset.« Die 4. Ausgabe der »Critischen Dichtkunst« aus dem Jahre 1751 verwendet bereits den Terminus Lehrgedicht, und zwar mit einer Graduierung auf die Mitte der Gattung hin: es ist von dem eigentlichen Lehrgedicht die Rede. Von der »großen Menge von eigentlichen Lehrgedichten« handelt jetzt ein besonderes Kapitel von 15 Seiten. An Lehrgedichten aus alten Sprachen treten neben die schon früher erwähnten, jetzt um Hesiod ergänzten Beispiele aus der klassischen Antike nun auch sybillinische Lehrgedichte, die Heilige Schrift in ihrer Gesamtheit, Buch Hiob insbesondere. Sprüche und Prediger Salomonis seien »unstreitig die allerältesten Lehrgedichte«. Die Besprechung der Lehrgedichte aus neueren Sprachen zeigt ebenfalls, daß Gottsched in seinem Versuch, diese Gattung zu erkennen, unsicher tastend und ohne abgeklärte Leitprinzipien vorgeht: »Pope hat nicht nur sein Essay on Men, oder die Ethic Epistles, sondern auch das Essay on Criticism, und den Temple of Farne geschrieben; wo man nicht dieß letztere unter die heroischen Gedichte rechnen will: alsdann werde ich seinen Windsorer-Wald dafür hierher ziehen, der voll lehrreicher Gedanken ist. Thomsons vier Jahreszeiten . . gehören auch unter diese Classe.« Später in der Liste kommt auch Dantes Hölle vor. In deutscher Sprache findet Gottsched nun außerordentlich viele Beispiele für Verfasser von Lehrgedichten, z. B. Otfrid, Freidank, Hugo von Trimberg, Sebastian Brant, Brockes und Triller. Gegenüber der 3. Ausgabe sind also nun auch Gnomensammlungen und große religiöse Lehrgeschichten hinzugekommen.Gottsched war nicht der Theoretiker, der die Klärung der Grenzen des neuen Terminus schaffen konnte, wohl u. a., weil er damals nur ungern den Namen Haller aussprach. {18} Im Maiheft 1744 der »Belustigungen des Verstandes und Witzes« brachte der Gottschedschüler Chr. Mylius ein »Lehrgedicht von den Bewohnern der Kometen«383-392, als Antwort auf Kästners »Philosophisches Gedichte von den Kometen« 278-284.; 1746 wird eine christliche Epistel von J. J. Sucro: »Die beste Welt« im Untertitel »ein Lehrgedicht« genannt. Die terminologische Fixierung veranlaßte oder unterstrich zumindest sein älterer Bruder Christoph Joseph Sucro, als er 1747 seine »Versuche in Lehrgedichten und Fabeln« mit einer »Abhandlung von philosophischen Gedichten« einleitete.Auch in: »Kleine deutsche Schriften« (1770) hsg. Harles. Zu denphilosophischen Gedichten rechnet Sucro die Werke der Lukrez, Arat,Pope, Brockes, Haller und anderer. In Analysen von Gedichten Hallers zeigt Sucro, welche Gesetze für solche Gedichte gelten: Ihre Gedanken müssen logisch zusammenhängen, aber die Abstrakta müssen durch konkrete Einzelfälle ersetzt und ihre Reihenfolge poetisch verwirrt werden. Während sich eine prosaische Abhandlung selber erkläre, müsse sich ein philosophisches Gedicht erklären lassen können und auf den allgemeinen Wahrheiten der Weltweisen aufbauen. Sucro fährt fort: »Hieraus erwächst der Begriff dogmatischer oder Lehrgedichte, die in philosophischen Gedichten von dogmatischen, das ist, gemeinen oder allgemeinen Hauptsätzen bestehen.« Auf den wenigen folgenden Seiten verwendet Sucro den Begriff fünfmal,setzt ihn auf das Titelblatt und nennt auch seine »Versuche vom Menschen« sein »lehrendes Gedicht«I 147. (Hier wie im folgenden = 1. Gesang Vers 147.) . Von Sucro führen direkte Linien nicht nur zu Haller, dem diese Versuche gewidmet waren, sondern auch zu dem Dichter, der in den 1750-er Jahren die meisten und meistgelesenen Lehrgedichte verfaßte, zu Dusch, der in einer späteren Besprechung Sucro mit Opitz in einem Atemzug nennt und eineeingehende Kenntnis seiner Gedichte zeigt.Vgl.unten s. 19f. Albrecht von Haller verwendet den Begriff vom Jahre 1748 an.»Tagebuch seiner Beobachtungen« (1787) bes. I 43, II 123. Unter Lehrgedichten versteht der ältere Haller sowohl größere Werke wie Vergils Georgica und Louis Racines Gedicht » De la religion« als auch die kleineren moralphilosophischen Gedichte, die er selber im vorhergehenden Jahrzehnt geschrieben hatte: » Herr v. Hagedorn kam . . . mit mir ... in den Lehrgedichten überein, die einen grossen Theil seinerGedichte ausmachten. Wir suchten beyde diesem Gedichte den Nachdruck zu geben, dessen es fähig ist, und für Worte Gedanken an {18} zubringen.« Lessing läßt noch vor 1750 seinen »Jungen Gelehrten« als Autor eines philosophischen Lehrgedichts auftreten, der philosophische Prediger K. B. Schubert gab 1751 seine »Lehrgedichte« heraus, und ein philosophisches Lehrgedicht von M. C. Curtius und Lehrgedichte von Gellert erschienen 1754, um nur ein paar der augenfälligsten Beispiele für die nunmehr große Beliebtheit des Begriffes zu nennen. Die Gattungsbezeichnung »Lehrgedicht« grenzt um die Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts nicht nur an die Bezeichnung »philosophisches Gedicht«, sondern auch an die Bezeichnung »moralisches Gedicht«, die 1748 bei Zernitz, 1754 von Dusch und 1757 für Gedichte von Hagedorn verwendet wurde. Hagedorns »Moralische Gedichte« wurden in der späteren, fünfbändigen Ausgabe »Lehrgedichte« genannt, und Gel- lerts »Lehrgedichte« gingen später in der größeren Gruppe seiner »Moralischen Gedichte« auf. Die theoretischen Werke, in denen der Begriff vorkommt, fordern ein besonderes Interesse, weil sie teils durch Analysen der Gattung, teils durch Uebersichten über bisherige Lehrgedichte die Bedeutung und die Bedeutungsentwicklung des nunmehr strenger terminologischen Begriffes erkennen lassen. Daß J. A. Schlegel und Gottsched den Begriff 1751 in ihren Werken verwenden, wurde bereits erwähnt. Diese Theoretiker verwenden ihn freilich so lax, daß in ihren Aufreihungen diebeliebte Gattung überzuquellen drohte. Es blieb die Aufgabe späterer Theoretiker, den Begriff eindeutiger zu definieren und Reihen kanonischer Werke aufzustellen, die als Lehrgedichte zu gelten hatten. Dusch präzisiert in der gattungstheoretischen Vorrede zu seinem»Tempel der Liebe« aus dem Jahre 1757 den Unterschied zwischen der moralischen Erzählung einerseits, wie z. B. J. A. Schlegels »episches Lehrgedicht«, und der didaktischen Poesie anderseits, die keine als Rückgrat dienende Haupthandlung hat, wohl aberparasitäre epische beziehungsweise epyllische Teile enthalten kann.J. J. Dusch: »Der Tempel der Liebe, ein Gedicht in zwölf Büchern« (1757).Dusch habe in diesem Gedicht aus thematischen Gründen die erzählende Poesie gewählt, weil die didaktische weniger die Affekte der Leser hervorlocke. Als Dusch im Jahre 1 765 die Lehrgedichte C. J. Sucros bespricht, rühmt er in erster Linie als ihr wesentlichstes Element die Betrachtungen, die tiefen Gedanken, die »Kunst, viel Sinn in wenig Worte zu legen«, daneben aber auch die deskriptiven und satirischen Einschiebsel oder Parasitärgattungen, nämlich die »Mahlereyen« und die »Satyre, die er sehr geschickt. {19} nämlich die »Mahlereyen« und die »Satyre, die er sehr geschickt unter seine ernsthaften Betrachtungen hat einzustreuen gewußt«.C. J. Sucro: »Kleine deutsche Schriften« (1770) hsg. Harles, in der Vorrede zitiert. Um das Jahr 1765 verstand man ganz allgemein, ohne daß eine Definition nötig war, unter einem Lehrgedicht ein didaktisches Gedicht, das keine Erzählung und nur bedingt mit einer Satire verwandt war.Das erhellt z. B. aus den Schriften der kleinen, nicht auf Originalität bedachten Dichter der Zeit. So heißt es in der Vorrede zu Johann Friedrich Löwen: »Schriften« I (1765), Schriften, die in die Abschnitte Lehrdichte, Erzählungen, epigrammatische Gedichte und Oden und Lieder gegliedert sind: »Das zweyte Lehrgedicht: Die Mittel sein Glück zu machen, verdiente zwar, der ironischen Sprache halber, die fast durchgehends darinnen redet, eher unter ganz satyrischen Gedichten eine Stelle, als unter didactischen Poesien. Allein, da ich mir es zur Pflicht gemacht, über alle moralische Sätze meiner lehrenden Muse das Salz der Satyre zu streuen; und da ich für satyrische Gedichte kein besonderes Fach bestimmt habe, so wird man diesem Gedichte gerneine Stelle unter den Lehrgedichten einräumen.« Chr. Heinr.Schmid hat im Jahre 1767 in seiner »Theorie der Poesie« die Lehrgedichte der Empedokles, Lukrez, Opitz, Pope, Haller, Withof, Sucro und mancher anderer thematisch gruppiert, als »eine poetisch vorgetragene Reihe von Wahrheiten« definiert und von verwandten Gattungen abgegrenzt,nämlich von den Gattungen »Poetischer Brief« und »Deskriptives Gedicht«.Chr. Heinr. Schmid, der damals bekannte und verhaßte Literaturkritiker und Herausgeber des »Almanachs der deutschen Musen«. »Theorie der Poesie nach den neuesten Grundsätzen und Nachricht von den besten Dichtern nach den angenommenen Urtheilen« (1767). Schmids umfassendes 8. Kapitel »Von dem Lehrgedicht« wird durch das 9. »Von poetischen Briefen« und das 12. »Von der malerischen Poesie« ergänzt. Schmid kommentiert und wertet die Dichter, wobei er sie in thematische Untergruppen aufteilt, ohne daß diese immer durch feste Termini charakterisiert wären. Unter denjenigen Lehrdichten, die man allgemein wissenschaftlich nennen könnte, hebt er eins von Dusch, unter den philosophisch-naturwissenschaftlichen Lukrez und besonders Polignac (den Verfasser des »Antilukrez«) nebst Wieland hervor; neben rein naturwissenschaftlichen Themen bei Empedokles und Kästnei stehen solche des Menschen und der Seele u. dgl. bei Pope, Withof, Sucro, Creutz und Haller (»der die deutsche Poesie zuerst denken lehrte«), während sich praktische Moral bei Wieland (»Anti-Ovid«), Hagedorn (»Glückseligkeit«), Pope und Opitz und Theologisches bei Hesiod, Young und dem jünge ren Racine finde. Der Begriff des sogenannten historischen Lehrgedichte; wird durch Lucan und durch Addisons Feldzug gerechtfertigt; neben dei bekannten literaturwissenschaftlichen (Horaz, Boileau etc.) stehen musika lische Lehrgedichte wie das Lessings an Marpurgen, das freilich »mehr Sa tyre als Unterricht« enthalte: im Oekonomischen reichen sich Hesiod, Vergi und der Engländer Dyer die Hand. »Ein Lehrgedicht ist eine poetisch vorgetragene Reihe von Wahrheiten«, definiert Schmid und bestimmt die angrenzenden Gattungen folgendermaßen: »Die poetischen Briefe sind meistens nur eine Form des didactischen Gedichts, zuweilen auch der Satyre; sie sind eine traute Unterredung . .«. »Nach ihrem weitesten Umfange begreift die didactische Poesie auch die malerischen und schildernden Gedichte; und ich hätte sie oben derselben beyfügen sollen, wenn die Methode meine Sache wäre. Daß sie aber zu den didactischen und insbesondere zu den historischen Gedichten gehören, kann ich mit leichter Mühe aus Leßings Laokoon beweisen«. Hauptnamen des deskriptiven Gedichtes sind Thomson,Haller und Kleist, aber auch Zachariä wird als Verfasser der Jahreszeiten des Tages erwähnt. Diese Abgrenzung ist für das späte 18. Jahrhundert typisch; erst zu der Zeit, als der Begriff {20} Lehrgedicht ein fester Terminus wird, vermag man, die Lehrgedichte der eigenen und der früheren Zeiten von den deskriptiven Gedichten zu unterscheiden. Für frühere Epochen bildet diese Sachepik eine Einheit. Chronologisch an diese Stelle gehört Herder mit seinen theoretischen Bemerkungen, die die bisherigen deutschen Lehrgedichte abwerten,allerdings nur um den Platz zu bereiten für ein künftiges Lehrgedicht,ein wahres poetisches Großwerk De rerum natura.1767 bespricht er in der dritten Sammlung seiner Fragmente die Tradition des Lehrgedichts seit Lukrez und nennt außer Hallers Gedichten auf die Ewigkeit und auf den Ursprung des Uebels nur dessen Nachfolger Withof und Creutz. Es entspricht der abwertenden Haltung, daß die Namensliste so kurz ist. Sulzer stellt 1774 in seiner»Theorie der Schönen Künste« fest, daß jede Dichtung als didaktisch aufgefaßt werden kann, daß in jedes Wortkunstwerk eine Lehre hineininterpretiert werden kann. Soll der Begriff Lehrgedicht daher einen abgrenzbaren Sinn behalten, so muß er ein System von Wahrheiten bedeuten. Im weiteren Sinne umfaßt die Gattung nach Sulzer auch deskriptive und historische Gedichte, während Satiren, lehrende Oden und lehrende Lieder verwandte Gattungen sind.Johann George Sulzer: »Allgemeine Theorie der Schönen Künste« II: K bis Z (1774) 688-691. Daß das Lehrgedicht ein System von Wahrheiten darstelle, ist eine Einschränkung der Gattunggegenüber Gottsched, der auch z. B. Freidank zur Gattung gerechnet hatte. Sulzer lehnt dies ab, »weil man auch einem langen Werk, das eine Menge einzeler, unter sich nicht zusammenhangender Lehren und Sittensprüche, wie die Sprüche Salomons, oder die Lehren des Jesus Sirach, in zusammenhangenden Versen vortrüge, schwerlich den Namen des Lehrgedichts geben würde«. Sulzer argumentiert also von dem praktischen Sprachgebrauch her. Als Lehrgedichte zu bezeichnen wären 1) jedenfalls die Darstellungen logischer Wahrheiten, 2) vielleicht auch Beobachtungs- und Erfahrungsgedichte, wohlgeordnete Gemälde, »Wenigstens scheinen sie zunächst an das Lehrgedicht zu gränzen«, 3) in diesem Falle aber auch anschließend »das blos historische Gedicht«. Sulzer spricht auch von dem künftigen Lehrgedicht und stellte sich vor, daß wie Lukrez der Dichter Epikurs, Wieland der Dichter des Leibniz werden könnte. Sulzers Bemerkungen sind der Höhepunkt der Versuche, den Gattungsterminus sinnvoll abzugrenzen. Wenn es nach Sulzer keine Fortschritte, sondern vielmehr allmählich Rückschritte gibt, hängt das mit der Tatsache zusammen, daß jedenfalls nach Blankenburg und Bouterwek das Wissen der Theoretiker um die Lehrgedichte des 18. Jahrhunderts nachläßt. Was Sulzer für die Abgrenzung des Wortfelds bedeutet, ist J. J. En- {21} gel für die Analyse innerhalb dieses Wortfelds. Er unterscheidet 1783 das Lehrgedicht deutlich von dem deskriptiven Gedicht und untersucht ferner, wodurch sich ein Lehrgedicht von einem nur dogmatischen Gebilde unterscheidet. Die logischen Beweise sollen im Lehrgedicht ersetzt sein durch Emotionen, durch Bezug auf menschliches Glück und Elend, durch analogische Scheinbeweise. Lehrgedichte dürfen keinen zu stark metaphysischen Stoff haben, aber brauchen durchaus nicht dem gegenwärtigen Stand der in ihnen gelehrten Wissenschaft zu entsprechen.(J. J. Engel): »Anfangsgründe einer Theorie der Dichtungsarten aus deutschen Mustern entwickelt« I (1783). Das fünfte Hauptstück handelt von dem Lehrgedicht, das folgende von dem deskriptiven Gedicht. Auch Engel lehnt wie Sulzer für jene Gattung einzelne Sprüche »nach dem Beispiel S a l o m o« ab, - weil sie ermüden. An Hand der Ideale wird auch die Literatur der Zeitgenossen gerichtet; z. B. sei Lichtwer zu ungefüge. Engels Erkenntnis, daß ein Lehrgedicht sehr wohl beim Erscheinen wissenschaftlich veraltet sein dürfe, trägt zum besseren Verständnis etlicher antiker Lehrgedichte Wesentliches bei. Ein Lehrgedicht kann auch, wie es z. B. in Wielands »Musarion« der Fall ist, Teil eines größeren Werkes sein, das als Ganzes genommen einer anderen Gattung angehört.Für dieses Phänomen wird im folgenden der - wie es scheint, klare, praktische und unmißverständliche -Begriff Parasitärgattung verwendet. Es ist bekannt, daß der Begriff von Lessing an meist peiorativen Sinn hat. Diese Tatsache ist durch die aristotelische Literaturanschauung bedingt, die im folgenden Kapitel besprochen wird. Während im großen ganzen der von Lessing ausgehende Strom die Entwicklung trug, vertreten andere literarische Strömungen, die mehr am Rande verlaufen, andere, weniger aristotelische Prinzipien. Das gilt z. B. für den vielfach übersehenen Klassizismus, der um Jahr 1800 blühte. A. W. Schlegel förderte Neubeck und skizzierte in seinen » Vorlesungen über schöne Literatur« einen strengen und vornehmen Gattungsbegriff, für den er den Terminus Lehrgedicht wählte, und der zwar für Neubeck, aber weder für Horaz noch für Boileau Platz hatte.»Deutsche Litteraturdenkmale des 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts« hsg. Seuffert XVIII (1884) 291-316: »Vom Lehrgedicht«. Ueber Boileau und Pope »Essay on Criticism« bemerkt Schlegel: »Man glaubte . . ein Muster aus dem Alter- thume für sich zu haben, inden man Horazens Epistel an die Pisonen für ein didaktisches Gedicht über die Poesie ansah. Dieß hing mit einem allgemeinerem Misgriffe der neueren Theoristen zusammen, der wiederum praktische Misgriffe nach sich zog, daß nämlich die Satire, weil sie ja über die Laster und Thorheiten der Menschen belehre, und dann die Epistel, als ein nur an eine bestimmte Person gerichtetes satyrisch oder moralisch lehrendes Gedicht, von ihnen als Unterarten der didaktischen Gattung betrachtet wurden. Diese Dichtarten hingen mit ganz andern Vorbildern zusammen, flossenaus ganz andern Quellen her, und behaupten ihre Stelle im Gebiete der Poesie vermöge ganz andrer Ansprüche, . . Was die Epistel an die Pisonen betrifft, so hat Wieland recht gut gezeigt, daß sie sich durch nichts als die Länge von den übrigen Episteln unterscheide . . «. Seine formalistischen Lehren entsprachen aber nicht den Idealen der Zeitgenossen. {22} Goethe verwendet den Begriff wenig. Wie Herder unterscheidet er zwischen den mittelmäßigen Lehrgedichten, die es bisher gab, und den großen Lehrgedichten der Zukunft. Ueber die Möglichkeit einer solchen »Darstellung der Naturlehre durch einen Poeten« unterhielt er sich, wie aus seinem Tagebuch hervorgeht, am 18. 6. 1798 mit Schiller. Sein Aufsatz »Ueber das Lehrgedicht« aus dem Jahre 1827 stellt die »didaktische oder schulmeisterliche Poesie« in den Bereich zwischen Poesie und Rhetorik. Einige Romantiker, wie Arnim in der »Zeitung für Einsiedler« und auchFriedrich Schlegel, bezeichnen eigene Gedichte als »Lehrgedichte«, berücksichtigen aber dabei kaum mehr die terminologische Anwendung des Begriffes. Im 19. Jahrhundert wird der Begriff selten als Gattungsterminus verwendet, ohne daß auf den peiorativen Sinn hingewiesen wird. Im 20. Jahrhundert ist das Verständnis für die terminologische Bedeutung des Begriffes erloschen. Jean Paul reiht in § 3 seiner »Vorschule« das bekannte Werk von Brockes und auch »die meisten Lehrgedichte« unter den poetischen Materialisten auf, was einer negativen Wertung gleichkommt. Im gegenwärtigen Zusammenhang interessiert dabei besonders, daß das »Irdische Vergnügen« also nicht zu den Lehrgedichten im engeren Sinne des Wortes gerechnet wird. Bouterwek kennt drei nicht weiter problematische, eng verwandte Gattungen Lehrgedicht, deskriptives Gedicht, historisches Gedicht. Von allen verlangt er gewisse »poetische Gedanken«; das »eigentliche Lehrgedicht« sei oft zu unpoetisch und verlasse den Boden der Dichtung, den Bouterwek wie seine Zeit enger faßt und mehr nach inhalt- lichen Kriterien bestimmt als das mehr formal denkende 18. {23} Jahrhundert.Friedrich Bouterwek: »Geschichte der Poesie und Beredsamkeit seit dem Ende desdreizehnten Jahrhunderts« (1801-1819) IX 432, XI 437f. Dafür haben für ihn wiederum Neubecks »Gesundbrunnen« und Tiedges »Urania« so viel Lyrisches, daß sie zu den eigentlichen Lehrgedichten nicht gezählt werden müssen und dadurch poetisch höher stehen.ebd., bes. VII-IX. Bouterwek findet im deskriptiven Gedicht einen immanenten Fehler, den Mangel an »fortschreitendem Interesse« (VII 133 u. ö.). Dieser Vorwurf muß ebenso sehr den »eigentlichen Lehrgedichten« gelten, die ja auch keine Handlung, keine Fabel besitzen: »Was den Gedichten dieser Art ein lebhafteres Interesse geben mußte, das auch die schönste Beschreibung an sich nicht hat, war immer das Lyrische, oder Didaktische, das man in die Beschreibung aufnahm, oder der Reiz der Digressionen, durch die das beschreibende Gedicht sich dem erzählenden näherte« (VII 361). Schon Popes »Versuch über den Menschen« ist diesem Kritiker zu wenig phantasievoll: »Schon der logische Zuschnitt der Composition streitet gegen das poetische Interesse« (VIII 124f.). Ein historisches Gedicht findet Bouterwek bei Hans Rosenplüt (IX 325), ferner entdeckt er im 16. Jahrhundert ein musiktheoretisches und ein paar geistliche Lehrgedichte (IX 432ff.), deres Gedanken aber »ohne inneren Zusammenhang hingeworfen«, also ohne System seien. Bouterwek kannte auch noch die »Bergprobe« von Christian Hoff mann. Auf die Besprechung von Brockes,Hagedorn und Haller, dessen »Alpen« ein deskriptives Gedicht genannt werden, folgt die übliche Liste über die kleineren Dichter des 18. Jahrhunderts, wie Zernitz, C. J. Sucro, Creutz, Lichtwer, Withof und auch J. F. Löwen (XI 196ff.). »Es war Zeit, daß diese Gattung von Lehrgedichten in der deutschen Literatur einer anderen Platz machte.Gleim gab dazu einen Wink durch seinen Halladat« (XI 288). Hegel geht in seiner »Aesthetik« von einem Unterschied zwischen der Dichtung aus, die es tatsächlich gibt, und dem wahren Ideal der Dichtung. Er lehnt daher einige Gattungen ab und verwendet den Begriff Lehrgedicht peiorativ: »Dem für sich seiner prosaischen Allgemeinheit nach gewußten Inhalt erscheint wie im Lehrgedicht die Kunstgestalt durchweg äußerlich, - während auf der andern Seite das für sich Aeußerliche seiner bloßen Aeußerlichkeit nach in der sogenannten beschreibenden Poesie aufgefaßt und dargestellt wird.« Hegel nennt an Lehrgedichten Hesiods Erga, Lukrez und die von ihm gering geschätzten Georgica von Vergil, außerdem an besondern philosophischen Lehrgedichten die von Xenophanes und Parmenides und die Theogonie von Hesiod. Das Lehrgedicht sei »nur von außen her mit künstlichem Schmuck versehen«, ein bloßes Arrangement wie z. B. die Gartenkunst. An neueren Lehrgedichten werden nur zwei von Delille genannt.Edition mit dem Vorwort von Lukäcs (1955) 329, 413 u. ö. {24} Dieser Einstellung folgt das 19. Jahrhundert in seinen Aesthetiken und Poetiken.Als Beispiel sei die Poetik von Rudolf Gottschall aus dem Jahre 1858 genannt, die das Lehrgedicht eine Kuriosität nennt und u. a. folgende Werke aufreiht: Hesiod Erga, Vergil Georgica, Ovid Ars, Lukrez, die Poetiken von Horaz,Vida, Boileau und Pope. Aus der Literatur in deutscher Sprache werden genannt Cronegks »Einsamkeiten«, Uz »die Kunst stets fröhlich zu sein«, Neubeck»Gesundbrunnen« und Kästner, Lichtwer und Dusch.Fr. Th. Vischers »Aesthetik« (1846ff.) kommt erst auf der drittletzten von etwa 2500 Seiten (vierter Band, dritterTeil, zweiter Abschnitt, dritte Gattung, im zweiten Anhang, § 925 Punkt 4) zu dem »Lehrgedicht im engeren Sinne des Worts«. Genannt werden 1) das Lehrgedicht mit idyllischer Wirkung, Beispiele Hesiods Erga, Vergils Georgica und Neubecks Gesundbrunnen, 2) das »ethische Lehrgedicht«, Beispiel »Opitz: von der Ruhe des Gemüths, vom wahren Glück, Trostgedicht in den Widerwärtigkeiten des Kriegs«, 3) die Philosophie bei Parmenides, Empedokles, Lukrez und - wie es heißt - Neueren, 4) andere Wissenschaften, Beispiele »Bilderdyk über die Krankheiten der Gelehrten«, Horaz Ars poetica. Auch die Literaturwissenschaft verwendet den Begriff eher peiorativ, indem sie die Besprechung der Gattung an den Rand, in späte Kapitel verschiebt. Koberstein grenzt das Lehrgedicht, das »eigentliche Lehr- und beschreibende Gedicht« von der Epistel und der beschreibenden malenden Poesie ab und nennt als Hauptvertreter der Gattung Opitz, Haller, Lessing, Wieland, Goethe in den »Metamorphosen« der Pflanzen und Tiere und Schiller in seinen »Künstlern«. Koberstein: »Geschichte der deutschen National-Literatur« (51872f.) hsg. Bartsch, II 290, V 496ff. An beschreibender malender Poesie werden genannt Werke von Brockes und Thomson und Zachariä, Hallers »Alpen«, Kleists »Frühling« und Stolbergs »Hellebeck« (!); »eigentliche Lehr- und beschreibende« Gedichte findet Koberstein auch bei Withof, Creutz, Zernitz, den Brüdern Sucro, Kästner, J. A. Schlegel (!), Lichtwer, Dusch, Uz (Die Kunst, stets fröhlich zu sein), Manso und Neubeck. Gervinus dagegen spricht von Lehrgedichten nur in Verbindung mit Haller und dessenNachfolgern und erinnert daran, daß Lessing Lehrgedichte und poetische Malereien bekämpft habe.Gervinus: »Geschichte der Deutschen Dichtung« (51871ff.) IV 20 und 35-42. Gervinus sucht Vorbilder auf: Es handele sich um Traditionen von Lukrez, Genest, Polignac, Vergil, Boileau und Pope. Genannt werden Creutz, Löwen, Triller, Zernitz, Sucro (der Theorien von Baumgarten in dichterisches Gewand gekleidet habe), Withof, Wieland, Uz (nämlich die Theodizee, nach Leibniz), Lichtwer (der Wolf verpflichtet sei), Dusch, Kästner (dessen »Komet« im Stil des »Vesuvius« von Opitz sei) u. a. Und vollends Scherer verwendet den Begriff Lehrgedicht nur für Werke von Boileau und Pope.Scherer: «Geschichte der deutschen Literatur« (161927) 371. In der Gegenwart wird der Begriff als Terminus nur zögernd und {25} unsicher verwendet. Z. B. verwies die erste Ausgabe des »Reallexikons der deutschen Literaturgeschichte«Hsg. Merker und Stammler (1926ff.). den Artikel »Lehrhafte Dichtung« in den Nachtrag, - wo er sich auch nicht findet. In der zweiten, derzeit erscheinenden Ausgabe schrieb Werner Richter über »Lehrhafte Dichtung« gleich »Lehrdichtung«. Richter verwendet den Begriff »Lehrgedicht« gelegentlich, ohne ihn aber von dem Begriff »Lehrdichtung« zu trennen, der sich seinerseits ins Allgemeinste verbreitet. Auch die Werke Wolframs sind lehrhaft. Indem Richter somit die Erkenntnis Sulzers zu ahnen scheint, daß sich jede Dichtung epimythisch für didaktische Zwecke verwenden läßt, hebt er jede Abgrenzung und also jede Anwendbarkeit seines Begriffes »Lehrdichtung« auf. Dagegen erinnert sich an anderer Stelle in demselben Werk Herbert Cysarzan früheres Wissen der Literaturwissenschaft, wenn er kurz das »epische Lehrgedicht . . . . seit Hesiod und Empedokles, seit Lukrez und Vergil eine unproblematische Form der Didaktik« nennt,ehe er es von dem Thema seines Artikels, der »Gedankenlyrik«distanziert. Cysarz hat noch eine Vorstellung von der antiken Bedeutung desBegriffes episch. Wolfgang Ulrichs wenige Jahre alte Dissertation über das deutsche Lehrgedicht lehnt es ab, den Begriff als Gattungsterminus zu verwenden,Wolfgang Ulrich: »Studien zur Geschichte des deutschen Lehrgedichts im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert. Diss. Kiel, Masch. 231 Seiten, geschrieben 1959, mündliche Prüfung 1960, zum Druck genehmigt 1961 (ungedruckt). Ulrich ist der Ansicht, daß der Gattung seit ihrem Beginn in der Antike eine Unklarheit anhafte, und daß sie zwischen dem Epischen und demLyrischen stehe. Er kann daher nur nach inhaltlichen Kriterien vorgehen. während die Dissertation von Horst Nahler, von einem Gefühl für die etwaige Bedeutung des Begriffes ausgehend, immerhin einige Aussagen über den Gesamtaufbau eines Lehrgedichtes bei Opitz anstrebt.Horst Nahler: »Das Lehrgedicht bei Martin Opitz« (Masch.-Diss. Jena 1961) 40: »Wenn wir . . den Begriff des »Lehrgedichts« verwenden, so muß betont werden, daß diese Bezeichnung zunächst nur der Kürze und Bündigkeit wegen gebraucht wird.« Nahler identifiziert zu Unrecht das Lehrgedicht mit dem heroischen Gedicht und findet es am Ende seiner Untersuchung 275ff. »bezeichnend, daß die einzige Anweisung, die Opitz für den Aufbau eines »heroischen Gedichts« im Buch von der deutschen Poeterey gibt, die Gestaltung des Anfangs betrifft. Für den weiteren Fortgang derartiger Dichtungen gibt es keine Baugesetze . . Die erzählenden Partien der Lehrgedichte haben . . immer den Charakter vonAbschweifungen, und das ist Opitz insofern auch bewußt, als er nach längeren derartigen Einschiebseln mit zurückführenden Formeln wieder an den ursprünglichen Gedankengang anknüpft.« Die Lehrgedichte setzen sich nach Nahler aus aufreihendem Wechsel von Exempla {26} Ein reines Kuriosum ist das zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts erschienene Werkchen von Rudolf Eckart: »Die Lehrdichtung ihr Wesen und ihre Vertreter«, das immerhin ein Wissen um die Gattung bezeugt, das man nicht mehr für möglich halten sollte.Zweite, durchgesehene und vermehrte Auflage, Glückstadt, Max Hansens Verlag s. a. Die erste Auflage ist nicht aufspürbar, durch die »Vermehrung« schwoll der Text auf 12 Seiten. Außerdem enthält das etwa 1910 erschienene Heftchen Listen über Lehrdichter. Der Verfasser gliedert folgendermaßen, wobei die gesperrt gedruckten Wörter hier normal wiedergegeben sind: »Als Hauptgattung der Lehrdichtung ist das eigentliche Lehrgedicht zu betrachten, welches sich wieder in das philosophische und artistische teilt. Nebenformen, die wesentlich in dieses Feld gehören, obschon jede ihren eigentümlichen Charakter hat, sind das beschreibende Gedicht, die poetische Epistel, die sogenannte Aesopische Fabel, die Parabel, die Satire und das Epigramm.« Im übrigen kommt der Begriff als Terminus nur noch in der deutschsprachigen Altphilologie vor. Es wird aus dem folgenden Kapitel hervorgehen, daß diese Tatsache keine Selbstverständlichkeit, sondern außerordentlich überraschend ist. Die terminologische Verwendung des Begriffes Lehrgedicht ist nämlich keineswegs, wie man vermuten könnte, eine Lehnübersetzung aus dem Antik-Lateinischen. Wilhelm Kroll schrieb den Artikel »Lehrgedicht« in der »Real-Encyclopädie«Hsg. Pauly und Wissowa. XII,2,1842ff. und hebt ausdrücklich hervor, daß er weder an eine antike Terminologie anknüpfen noch eine organisch einheitliche Gattung beschreiben kann. Krolls Artikel ist somit in erster Linie ein Zugeständnis zur deutschen Sprache. Er nennt als Lehrgedichte jene Werke von Hesiod, Empedokles, Lukrez usw., die auch in den Uebersichten bei Gottsched und Hegel und allen dazwischen liegenden Forschern vorkommen, außerdem natürlich manche kleinere Namen, die den deutschen Theoretikern nicht geläufig waren. Eine interessante Abgrenzung des Wortfeldes gegen die Kataloggedichte, wie Ovids Metamorphosen, begründet Kroll damit, daß im Kataloggedicht sich die didaktischen Einzelbeispiele künstlerisch verselbständigen und also kein System bilden. Neuere Lehrgedichte lassen laut Kroll »den Anschluß an die Antike deutlich erkennen«, denn »die Macht der Tradition war in der antiken Literatur größer als in der modernen (das Wort in engem Sinne genommen: das 17. und noch das beginnende 18. Jhdt. dachten nicht anders als die Alten), und das Wagnis der einzelnen bedeutete unendlich viel für alle Nachfolger«. Auch andere und Sentenzen zusammen, ohne daß dies ein bewußt von Opitz angestrebter Aufbau zu nennen sei. {27} altphilologische literarische Darstellungen verwenden den Begriff Lehrgedicht als Gattungsterminus.Jedenfalls in den späteren, von W. Kroll bearbeiteten Auflagen (61910ff.) findet sich die Vokabel Lehrgedicht auch bei W. S. Teuffel: »Geschichte der römischen Literatur«, und auch z.B. Ernst Bickel: »Lehrbuch der Geschichte der römischen Literatur« (1937) bespricht in dem nach Gattungen eingeteilten Abschnitt des Werkes das »Lehrgedicht« 448-457, d. h. Werkevon Lukrez, Vergil etc. Uebrigens teilt Bickel mit Seneca (Ep. 86,15) die Ansicht, daß der Verfasser eines Lehrgedichtes nicht lehren wolle, sondern »echte Bildungsziele« suche. 3. Die Analyse der Geschichte des Begriffes Lehrgedicht zeigt, daß dieBlütezeit des Begriffes in die Mitte des 18. Jahrhunderts fällt, als er zumal bei Sulzer und Engel eine fest definierte terminologische Bedeutung hat. Vor dieser Zeit wurde er weniger häufig, nämlich teils als Bezeichnungeiner ganz anderen Gattung, teils mehr zufällig verwendet. Nach dieser Zeit und bis heute beurteilte man die Gattung, die der Begriffterminologisch definierte, meist peiorativ, was mit sich führte, daß diese engere Bedeutung des Begriffes allmählich in Vergessenheit geriet. Aus diesem Grund wird der Begriff heute auch vorausssetzungs- los in derBedeutung verwendet, die eine etymologische Analyse der Elemente des Wortes ergeben mag; auf diese Weise endet man aber in allgemeinsten Betrachtungenüber das Didaktische in der Dichtung. Man sollte festhalten, daß wir im Deutschen sowohl »Lehrgedicht« als auch »didaktische Dichtung« sagen können, und daß diese beiden Begriffe jedenfalls eine Zeitlang nicht dasselbe bedeuteten. Man hat auch den Begriff erneut zum Terminus erhoben, um bestimmte didaktische Traditionen des deutschen Mittelalters gattungshaft zu bezeichnen; diese Bemühung ist verständlich, wenn es auch bedenklich erscheint, einen alten Terminus für neue Zwecke zu verwenden. Aber eine Neugermanistik, die etwa Goethes »Faust« ein erhabenes Lehrgedicht nennt, hat jeden Sinn dieses Begriffes aufgehoben. Der Versuch, die erste größere Geschichte der Gattung Lehrgedicht in der deutschen Literatur zu schreiben, geht daher am besten von der Blütezeit des Begriffes aus und versteht unter Lehrgedicht das, was etwa Sulzer und Engel unter Lehrgedicht verstanden, zieht aber zum Vergleich auch die mehr oder weniger verwandten Gebilde heran, die von weniger gattungsbewußten Zeitgenossen als Lehrgedichte bezeichnet wurden. Die somit rekonstituierte Gattung umfaßt Werke von Hesiod und Lukrez, {28} von Opitz und Haller, also Gedichte der Antike und Gedichte solcher Dichter des 17. und 18. Jahrhunderts, die ihre Dichtungen bewußt in eine formale Nachfolge zumal der römischen Antike stellten. Als Lehrgedicht werden zu der Zeit, als man den Begriff bewußt, terminologisch verwendete, und werden folglich auch in der gegenwärtigen Darstellung also teils große epische (im römischen Sinne des Wortes)Gedichte etwa über das Landleben oder ein naturwissenschaftliches Thema, teils aber auch moralphilosophische (ebenfalls »epische«) Episteln bezeichnet, wie sie bei Haller und vor ihm bei Pope vorkommen. Als ein Widerspruch mutet dabei zunächst an, daß keiner der oben genannten Theoretiker die Episteln des Horaz, die doch gewissenmaßen als Vorbilder Hallers und anderer Lehrdichter bezeichnet werden können, Lehrgedichte genannt hat.